Random Villain Defeats CI - CC
This is the second era of Random Villain Defeats. Songs *101 - 112: Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation *War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch *Soldiers of the Wastelands by Dragonforce *Again by Flyleaf *Awake and Alive by Skillet *Rebirthing by Skillet *Open Your Eyes by Disturbed *Take me Over by Red (Nightcore Version) *Collapsing by Demon Hunter *The Last Journey Home by Dragonforce & Cry of the Brave by Dragonforce 101 - 112 CI Dr. Frank-N-Furter from The Rocky Horror Picture Show Burger-Beard the Pirate from Spongebob Squarepants Movie: Sponge out of Water Roland from Strange Magic Shinnok from Mortal Kombat X Samuel Sullivan from Heroes Bowser from Super Mario 64 The Velociraptors from The Land Before Time III: The Time of Great Giving Richmond Valentine from Kingsman: The Secret Service Tomio from Shiki Patrick from Patrick: Evil Awakens Sigmund from Fanboy and Chum Chum King K. Rool from Donkey Kong 64 Santa Claus from Santa’s Slay CII Deckard Shaw from Furious 7 Dylan Gould from Transformers: Dark of the Moon Love Machine from Summer Wars Erol from Jak 3 Jeannie Matthews from Insurgent Chichak from Turok: Son of Stone Admiral Chang Wei from Battlefield 4 Harold Attinger from Transformers: Age of Extinction City Hunter from Predator 2 Nashandra from Dark Souls 2 Ichy and Dil from The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists The Hourglass/Lou Landers from Superhero Movie VIKI from I, Robot The Jackal from Far Cry 2 CIII The Über-Morlock from The Time Machine Satan from Castlevania: Lord of Shadows Raynare from High School DxD A. Trumper from Shaun the Sheep: Movie Jacob Arthur Danik from Dead Space 3 Lothos from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Creed Diskenth from Black Cat Ganon from Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors Sir Godfrey from Robin Hood Plated Sharptooth/Gigantosaurus from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island Satan from Castlevania: Lord of Shadows 2 Hugh J. Magnate Jr. from A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! CIV Dr. Eggman from Sonic Colors Lord Licorice from Candyland: The Great Lollipop Adventure Typhoid from Elektra Rau Le Creuset from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED The Destroyer from Darksiders Robert the Terrible from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Judge Turpin from Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Absalom from Darksiders 2 Byakuran from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Trouble from The Little Bear Movie Meowser from Super Mario 3D World Lieutenant Colonel Nicholas "Nick" Kudrow from Mercury Rising CV Kim Jong Un from The Interview Tartarus from Halo 2 Von Nebula from Hero Factory Sarah from Summer of Fear Yvonne “Vee” Parker from Orange is the New Black Mammon and Gabriel from Constantine Mr. Swackhammer from Space Jam Kaeden from Daxter Byron Volpe from Parasomnia The Duke of Weselton from Frozen The Prophet of Truth from Halo 3 Rinkus and Sierra from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire The Candyman From Candyman CVI Malachite from Steven Universe The Giantess from Into the Woods The Primeval Mind from Destiny Balem Abrasax from Jupiter Ascending Allosaurus from The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock Kessler from InFamous The Last Engineer from Prometheus Dagur the Deranged from Dragons: Riders of Berk Tim from Misfits Shane from InFamous: First Light Christabella from Silent Hill CVII Helen Cutter from Primeval Gai Tsutsugami and Mana Ouma from Guilty Crown Liam O’Brien from Assassin’s Creed: Rogue Immortan Joe from Mad Max: Fury Road Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls Movie Jack of Blades from Fable Rumpelstiltskin from Avengers Grimm Eobard Thawne/The Reverse Flash from The Flash Albertosaurus from The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze Ludwig von Tökkentäkker from Carnevil President Skroob and Dark Helmet from Spaceballs Jack-In-the-Box from Fantasia 2000 CVIII Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians Scarecrow from Batman: Arkham Knight Salvatore Maroni from Gotham Injurin’ Joe from Tom Sawyer The Vastatosaurus Rex from King Kong Chairman Drek from Ratchet and Clank Abbadon from Supernatural General Spider from Arachnophobia The Liopleurodon from The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water Bowser from Super Mario Galaxy Kirigi from Elektra CIX Fouchet from Bad Boys Melvin from Agents of Secret Stuff Ganondorf from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Victor “Vic” Hoskins and the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World Dennis from The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Joker from Batman: Arkham Asylum Lionel Luthor/Darkseid from Smallville Gray Sharptooth, Orange Brown Sharptooth, and Metallic Khaki Sharptooth from The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration Reflux from Rayman 3 Prince Kenneth Alun Goderich Bowes-Lyon from Grimm Hector Juan Carlos "Johnny" Tapia from Bad Boys 2 Cruella De Vil from 102 Dalmatians CX Veck Simms and James Kent from Paul Blart: Mall Cop Pinhead from Hellraiser Gnasty Gnorc from Spyro the Dragon El Drago from One Piece: The Movie Agent June Stahl from Sons of Anarchy Ian Hawke from Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Zarok from MediEvil The Minister from The Backwater Gospel Utahraptors from The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses Lord Palethorn from MediEvil 2 Vincent Sofel from Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 Zarok from MediEvil: Resurrection CXI Jennifer Check from Jennifer’s Body The Spinosaurus from The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers Dark Danny from Danny Phantom Duke Skyheed from Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Viggo Tarasov from John Wick Ulquiorra from Bleach The Talon/William Cobb from Batman vs. Robin Ripto from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage Isaac Heller/The Author from Once Upon a Time Shogo Makishima from Psycho Pass Nightmare Fredbear from Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 Corrupted Superman from Superman III CXII Standartenführer (Oberst) Herzog from Dead Snow 2: Red vs. Dead Mr. Kwai from The Transporter Captain Smek from Home The Sorceress from Spyro 3 Blaire Lily from Unfriended Gianni Chellini from Transporter 2 Mandy and Delightful Reaper from The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door Hugo Chavez from Postal III The Ringmaster from Dumbo Daniel Whitehall from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Izanami from Darker than Black Joker from Batman: Arkham Origins Nathaniel Burke from Steel Jonas Johnson from Transporter 3 CXIII - CXXVI CXIII Maleficent from Descendants Scarecrow from Batman Begins Makuta Teridax from Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui Fleming from Shadows of the Damned Alex and Hydell from Lockout Twisty the Clown from American Horror Story: Freak Show Otto Destruct from Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters The Mouse King from Barbie in the Nutcracker Dormin from Shadow of the Colossus Frowny the Clown/The Cloyne from Clown Sidorak from Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows CXIV Ultron from The Avengers: Age of Ultron Boyd from The Trumpet of the Swan Greg from Smashtasm Darth Vader from Star Wars the Force Unleashed 2 Izaya Orihara from Durarara!!! Count Armand from The Legend of Zorro The Joker from Batman: Arkham Knight Rothbart from Barbie of Swan Lake Galactus from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Avere from Exchange Student Zero Satan from End of Days CXV T-1000, T-3000/John Connor, and Skynet from Terminator Genisys Regina George from Mean Girls Klogg from The Neverhood The Owl from Stellaluna Commander Zhao from The Last Airbender Gothel from Barbie as Rapunzel Mysterio from Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Amanda “Mandi" Weatherly from Mean Girls 2 CXVI Sketchbook from Don’t Hug me, I’m Scared Lord Takagami from Dick Figures: The Movie Jonathan Wolverton Randall "Black Jack" from Outlander Omega and the Mimics from Edge of Tomorrow Tony the Talking Clock from Don’t Hug me, I’m Scared 2 Preminger from Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper The Incubi from Ink Jacqueline Natla from Tomb Raider: Underworld Shrignold the Butterfly from Don’t Hug me, I’m Scared 3 Charles Rane from Passenger 57 Frank Veliano from Gangstar Vegas Utrom Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Colin the Computer from Don’t Hug me, I’m Scared 4 CXVII The Martian Leader and the Martians from Mars Attacks! Brad Whitaker from The Living Daylights DJ Octavio from Splatoon Makuta Teridax from Bionicle: Mask of Light Magua from The Last of the Mohicans Tlaloc from Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams Laverna from Barbie: Mermaidia Mario from Sonic for Hire Dr. Blowhole from The Penguins of Madagascar Kurt Dierker from The Saboteur Emilio Largo from Thunderball VenomMyostimon from Digimon Adventure Xerxes from Meet the Spartans CXVIII The Overlord from Ninjago Scabrous Scrotus from Mad Max the Video Game Mavis Lincoln/Sarafine Duchannes from Beautiful Creatures Wilson Fisk from Daredevil Laverna from Barbie: Fairytopia Skarmory from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! Skull Face from Metal Gear Solid: The Phantom Pain David Nix from Tomorrowland Gonzo from Cute Mario Bros. Valentine Morgenstern from The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones CXIX Gabriel from Legion Owlman from Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths Principal Steinbeck from Bowser Jr. Summer School Charlie Prince from 3:10 to Yuma Zarkhator from Spore Hero Philippe from Barbie and the Three Musketeers Eric Knox from Charlie’s Angels Mecha Adolf Hitler from Wolfenstein 3D Scarlett Overkill from Minions Pac-Man and Donkey Kong from Pixels CXX (1000 Subscriber Special) Satan from Deadskullable Trailer 3 (Ending) Dr. Doom from Fantastic Four Metus from Bionicle: The Legend Reborn Jacques de Aldersberg from The Witcher Garret Jacob Hobbs from Hannibal Kevin Green from Deadskullable Trailer 4 (Ending) Starscream from Transformers Animated David Lo-Pan from Big Trouble in Little China Ace from Underdogs Cade Holter from Deadskullable Trailer 6 (Ending) Captain Bill Fawcett and Mr. and Mrs. Chun from The Pacifier Kang Yeonsak From Olympus Has Fallen Eris from Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 Ivo Shandor from Ghostbusters the Video Game Martyn McMurray from Deadskullable Trailer 7 (Ending) Lord Vortech from Lego Dimensions Julius from Runaway Brain Satan and Chris Hidalgon from Deadskullable Trailer 8 (Ending) Logan from Dead Rising: Watchtower Loki from Son of the Mask Skull from Cyborg 009 The Prophecy from Deadskullable Trailer 9 (Ending) Professor Hugo Strange and Rā’s al Ghul from Batman: Arkham City Lady Tremaine from Cinderella Spot Light from Deadskullable Trailer 10 (Ending) CXXI Piper Shaw from Scream Mr. Benedict from The Last Action Hero Black Jewel from Wario World Mr. and Mrs. Griffin from All Creatures Big and Small Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk Bathsheba Sherman from The Conjuring Captain Romulus Slag/Captain Darkwater from Ratchet and Clank Future: Quest for Booty Jerome Valeska from Gotham Solomon Lane from Mission: Impossible-Rogue Nation Duchess Rowena from Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses Z-Bots from Transmorphers CXXII The Champion and the Boss from Imagine Dragons- Radioactive Jangles the Clown from Inside Out Master Tomato from Chipollino the Onion Boy Letho of Gulet from The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Henry Evans from The Good Son Myron from Barbie Thumbelina The Cigarette Smoking Man from The X-Files Commander Meredith Stannard from Dragon Age 2 The Dark Rodent from A Mouse Tale Aunty Entity from Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome CXXIII (Halloween Special) Kalabar from Halloweentown Head Wolf from Alpha and Omega: The Legend of Saw Tooth Cave Principal Steven Wilkins from Trick ‘r Treat Trantor from Ernest Scared Stupid Wicked Jack from Monsters vs Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space The Creeper from Jeepers Creepers 2 The Pumpkinator from Scary Godparents Slappy the Dummy from Goosebumps: Night of the Living Dummy III Ben and Sarah Ravencroft from Scooby Doo and the Witch’s Ghost Kal from Halloweentown II: Kalabar’s Revenge CXXIV The Flea from Antboy Erik from Mako Mermaids Serpent from Frog Kingdom Darren Cross/Yellowjacket from Ant-Man Deathwing from World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Queen Ariana from Barbie as the Island Princess John Doe from Se7en Ripto from Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly Mr. Dark from Something Wicked This Way Comes CXXV Simon Skinner and Chief Inspector Frank Butterman from Hot Fuzz Crawford Starrick from Assassin's Creed Syndicate Crystal from Barbie: A Fairy Secret Eddy’s Brother from Ed, Edd, and Eddy: The Big Picture William "Billy" Yoder from Jurassic Park the Video Game Jason Skolimski/The Ogre from Gotham Donny from Ted 2 Oryx, the Taken King from Destiny: The Taken King The Terror Twins from Antboy: Revenge of the Red Fury CXXVI Will Teasle from Rambo Sir Crocodile from One Piece Cortana from Halo 5: Guardians Lieutenant Colonel Podovsky from Rambo II Wenlock from Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus Colonel Alexei Zaysen from Rambo III Mark Jefferson from Life is Strange The Destructinator from The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology Major Pa Tee Tint from Rambo IV CXXVII - CXXXVIII CXXVII President Alma Coin and President Coriolanus Snow from The Hunger Games: Mockingjay-Part 2 Corvus from Call of Duty Black Ops III Adam from Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter Moloch from Sleepy Hollow Shaun/Father from Fallout 4 Doodlebob from Spongebob Squarepants Mason Verger from Hannibal Ratash from The Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands The Man Who Can’t Breath from Insidious: Chapter 3 CXXVIII Theodore “Theo” Galavan from Gotham Dr. Josef Heiter from The Human Centipede Rayquaza from Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys Konstantin from Rise of the Tomb Raider Janja from The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Cell from Dragon Ball Z Delilah Copperspoon from Dishonored DLC: The Brigmore Witches Vincent Moore from Chappie Kilgrave from Jessica Jones CXXIX The Apocalypse from Deadskullable Trailer 11 (Ending) Matthew Cordell From Maniac Cop Handsome Jack from Tales from the Borderlands Bela from Hotel Transylvania 2 Matthew Cordell from Maniac Cop 2 Sebastiano Di Ravello from Just Cause 3 Denner Silveiro from Deadskullable Trailer 12 (Ending) Matthew Cordell from Maniac Cop 3: Badge Of Silence CXXX (Christmas Special) Aeon the Terrible/Eon from Rudolph's Shiny New Year Mayor Augustus Maywho from How the Grinch Stole Christmas Professor Hinkle from Frosty the Snowman The Black Hiver from Youtube Poop: Skellington’s Revenge Elliot/Jesus Christ from Misfits The Cleric from Toy Story: That Time Forgot Old Mag the Hag from The Leprechaun’s Christmas Gold ToyBob and Plankton from It’s a Spongebob Christmas! Mr. Twitchell from Frosty Returns CXXXI Slappy the Dummy from Goosebumps Chase Collins from The Covenant Paxton Fettel from F.E.A.R. Theodore “T-Bag” Bagwell from Prison Break Verminous Skumm from Captain Planet and the Planeteers Dean Gordon “Cheese” Pritchard from Old School Vezon from Bionicle Heroes Billy from Jacksepticeye 1 Million Subscriber Youtube Party Massacre Sansón Carrasco from Donkey Xote CXXXII Galactus and Loki from Lego Marvel Superheroes Blackbeard from Pan Thunderclap from The Good Dinosaur Adrian Yates from American Ultra Orphan of Kos from Bloodborne The Old Hunters DLC Hendrickson from The Seven Deadly Sins John Smith and Antoine LeClerq from Hitman: Agent 47 Emperor Percival Tachyon from Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction Mr. Krabs from Youtube Poop: Mr. Krabs’ Unquenchable Blood Lust CXXXIII Mangu from 3 Bahadur King Salazar from Animaniacs: Wakko’s Wish The Darkness from Skylanders: Superchargers Nimue and the Dark Ones from Once Upon a Time Aku from Samurai Jack Sonic.exe from Round2.exe Unicron from Transformers Prime Lady Lucille Sharpe from Crimson Peak CXXXIV Martin Walker from White House Down The Healthy Band from Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared 5 The Evil Entity from Scooby Doo: Mystery Inc. Alejandro Sosa from Scarface: The World is Yours Franz Oberhauser/Ernst Stavro Blofeld from Spectre Buppa from Tokyo Tribe 2 Isaac Gilmore from Lucius II: The Prophecy Birdman from Birdman CXXXV The Master from Doctor Who Erik Hellstrom from Atlantis: Milo’s Return Corypheus from Dragon Age 2: Legacy Kureo Mado from Tokyo Ghoul Mario from Racist Mario Xion from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The Hollow Creature from The Hollow Count Tyrone Rugen and Prince Humperdinck from The Princess Bride CXXXVI Rido Kuran from Vampire Knight Hel from Legends of Valhalla: Thor Castillo Sermano from House of the Dead The Skaarj Queen from Unreal Monkeybone from Monkeybone Firefreezen from Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable: The Battle Andy Zhen from Saints Row the Third: Gangstas in Space Leroy and Dr. Hämsterviel from Leroy and Stitch The Mirror Queen from The Brothers Grimm Sector Commander Hawkins from Unreal II: The Awakening CXXXVII Old Joe from Looper Dr. Totenkopf from Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow Lilith from Supernatural Malladus from Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Red Baron from The Peanuts Movie Erica Kravid from Heroes Reborn Morgan Lansdale from Resident Evil: Revelations Brass Body from The Man with the Iron Fists CXXXVIII Mr. Walters from 21 Jump Street Luscinia Hāfez from Last Exile: Fam The Silver Wing Ebon and Hot Streak from Static Shock Antasma and Bowser from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Alex Wesker from Resident Evil: Revelations 2 Pumpkin/Ringo from Pulp Fiction Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Ghost from 22 Jump Street CXXXIX - CLII CXXXIX Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg and Ultimate Evil from The Fifth Element Roman Torchwick from RWBY The Devil from Hell and Back Red from Spyro: A Hero's Tail The Firebird from Fantasia 2000 Atrocity and The CEO from Spider-Man Edge of Time The Witch Queen from The Last Witch Hunter CXL Kai/The Collector from Kung Fu Panda 3 Captain Spaulding from The Devil’s Rejects Bletch from Meet the Feebles Ull from Far Cry Primal Nathan Dawkins from Beyond: Two Souls Hun Dun from Monkey King: Hero is Back Blue Jones from Sucker Punch Kai Parker from The Vampire Diaries CXLI Gallian from In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale Toffee and Ludo from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Kyurem from Pokemon Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice M. Bison from Street Fighter Necross from Mune: Guardian of the Moon Rafael Joaquin de Ferrer from Assassin's Creed: Liberation King Vortgyn from The Last Legion Moon Presence from Bloodborne CXLII Ciardha Type 8999 from Candace Opens an Interdimensional Portal Marlene from The Last of Us Mrs. Carmody from The Mist Mayor Cranklepot from Blinky Bill the Movie Him from Powerpuff Girls Z Gleeman Vox from Ratchet: Deadlocked Satan from Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny The Evil Lemon from Squidward gets Possessed by a Bad Lemon CXLIII Kylo Ren/Ben Solo from Star Wars: The Force Awakens Barusa and Froilan from Tom Little and The Magic Mirror Mario Head from ᴾᵒᵒᵖ Krabs Reels in a Banana Shit Sandwich Dark Matter from Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon Dr. Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog Spider from Dead Rising 3: Chaos Rising The Colorless King from K Alastair from Supernatural Ajax/Francis Freeman from Deadpool CXLIV Majid Sadiq from Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Blacklist Vice-Cardinal Ferdinand Daxus from Ultraviolet Inspector Javert from Les Misérables Sisters of Fate from God of War II Uka Uka from Crash Bash Albert Spica from The Thief, The Cook, His Wife and Her Lover Steve YouTube from Smosh: The Movie CXLV Dino Brewster from Need for Speed The Firstborn From Clive Baker's Jericho Julius Caesar from Asterix: The Mansions of The Gods The Unholy/Desiderius from The Unholy Gemini Saga from Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary Scott Cawthon from FNAF World Frank Anderson/Frank the Rabbit from Donnie Darko Bear King from One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure CXLVI Dawg Brown from Cutthroat Island The Cyberking from Doctor Who Paul Serene from Quantum Break Agent James Suggs from Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip Cronus from Class of the Titans Darkrai from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Space, and Sky CXLVII Trigon from Justice League vs. Teen Titans Gaku Yashiro from Boku Dake ga Inai Machi Azreal from Dogma Legion from Shadow Man Ke-Pa from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Daisy Domergue from The Hateful Eight Asmodeus from Shadow Man: 2econd Coming Charles Bromley from Daybreakers CXLVIII The Man in Black from Lost Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Robotnik, and Mario Head from Mashed Bandicoot - Part II Lieutenant Colonel Charles Bliss from The Division Lucifer from Dante’s Inferno Hades from Once Upon a Time The Baryonyxes from The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends The Old Overlord from Overlord Jacob Goodnight from See No Evil CXLIX Ken Castle from Gamer Dagnino, Panthy and the Predators from Noah's Ark The Meta from Red vs. Blue Revelation Magnus Völler from Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Dieter Von Cent from MacGruber Cage Wallace from The 100 Flowey/Asriel Dreemurr from Undertale Graham Sutter from Bereavement Overlord Mandark from Dexter’s Laboratory CL Rafe Adler from Uncharted 4: A Thief’s End Ian Howe from National Treasure Mr. Greene from Norm of the North Ludd Whitehill from Game of Thrones Hannah Washington and the Wendigos from Until Dawn Colonel Koobus Venter from District 9 Azrael from Gotham Mitch Wilkinson from National Treasure: Book of Secrets CLI Coming Soon when the video is not blocked. CLII Jacobim Mugatu from Zoolander Xayide from The NeverEnding Story: The Next Chapter Dawn Bellwether from Zootopia Forrest Kaysen from Deadly Promotion Zoom/Hunter Zolomon from The Flash The Queen of Hearts from American McGee’s Alice Slip and the Nasties from The NeverEnding Story III: Escape from Fantasia Jacobim Mugatu from Zoolander 2 CLIII - CLXIV CLIII The Water Dragon from Mako Mermaids Victor Dashkov and Natalie Dashkov from Vampire Academy Carla Radomes from Resident Evil 6 The Kraken from Clash of the Titans Skullmaster from Mighty Max Yami from Okami King Leonard Mudbeard from The Angry Birds Movie Eredin Bréacc Glas from The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Salim Abu Aziz from True Lies CLIV Buppa from Tokyo Tribe Udō Jin-e from Rurouni Kenshin Eustace Bagge from Eustace Loses a Political Debate Amara/The Darkness from Supernatural Olivia Pierce from Doom Jeane from No More Heroes Shere Khan from The Jungle Book Fabu from Totally Spies!: The Movie Jasper Batt Jr. from No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle T-Rick from Project X Shishio Makoto from Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends CLV Chairman Drek and Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet and Clank Lord Boros from One Punch Man Ramsay Bolton from Game of Thrones Gabriel Kruger from Mirror’s Edge: Catalyst Queen Ravenna from The Huntsman: Winters War Jang Kyung-chul from I Saw the Devil Urthmiel from Dragon Age: Origins Molestor Moon from Smosh: Molestor Moon Sexual Sun from Smosh: Sexual Sun Patrick Koster from Don’t Say a Word CLVI Clover from Cloverfield Soul of Cinder from Dark Souls 3 Professor Zoom from Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Lucifer from Supernatural Dick Roman from Supernatural Metatron from Supernatural Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet and Clank The Darkness from The Plumber Knight Returns Phil Barnett from Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero Lord Fuse from FusionFall Dr. Claw from Inspector Gadget Howard Stambler from 10 Cloverfield Lane CLVII Brock Rumlow/Crossbones and Helmut Zemo from Captain America: Civil War The Barn Owl and the Humans from Once Upon a Forest Claus Strandberg and General Reza Zaydan from Hitman Roy Gribbleston from Don’t Hug me I’m Scared 6 Azazel from Supernatural: The Animation William Simpson from Homefront: The Revolution Lord Dominator from Wander over Yonder Doomsday and Alexander "Lex" Joseph Luthor Jr./Lex Luthor from Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice CLVIII M. Bison from Street Fighter V Aamir Barkwai from London Has Fallen Dr. Ozox from Super K Cinder Fall from RWBY Valkorion from Star Wars: The Old Republic Viktor Cerevin from Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit Ragyō Kiryūin from Kill la Kill Carl the Llama from Llamas with Hats Nobu Yoshioka from Marvel’s Daredevil The High Priest of the DomZ from Beyond Good & Evil Morodian from The Games Maker CLIX Lightning McQueer from Lightning McQueer and the Quest for Tires Vic Van Wrinkle from Horrid Henry: The Movie V.V. Argost from The Secret Saturdays Queen Sectonia from Kirby Triple Deluxe Nathan Bateman from Ex Machina Dimentio from Super Paper Mario Victor Krane from Lab Rats The Wizard of Wonderland from Care Bears' Adventures in Wonderland CLX King Hyperion from Immortals The Mother from Dying Light: The Following Fox from The Enchanted Journey General Grawl from Planet 51 Rocky from Power/Rangers Colonel Bagley from The Last Samurai Malistaire Drake from Wizard101 The Woman in White/Michelle Crane from Insidious: Chapter 2 Firehalfbreed52 and Kronos from Deadskullable Trailer 13: Ending CLXI Akan from Hardcore Henry The Duke from Escape from New York Slade from Teen Titans Zhao Yun Ru from Deus Ex: Human Revolution Denzel Quintal Crocker from Fairly Oddparents: Abra-Castrophe Colonel John Konrad from Spec Ops: The Line Chase Young from Xiaolin Showdown Malcolm Graham from Lucifer Cuervo Jones from Escape from L.A. CLXII Armon Ranford from So Undercover Zanco from Leo the Lion Fulton Balcus from The Guyver Tyrant from Resident Evil Johnny Wong from Hard Boiled Ra’s al Ghul from Arrow Nemesis from Resident Evil 3 Arlen Crane from Guyver 2: The Dark Hero Aggie Prenderghast from Paranorman CLXIII Mickey Cohen from The Gangster Squad Vandal Savage from DC’s Legends of Tomorrow Alessa’s Dream from Silent Hill Origins Cerdic from King Arthur Light Yagami from Death Note The Hunter from Autumn Blood Shadow Mewtwo from Pokkén Tournament Dr. Arliss Loveless from The Wild Wild West CLXIV Colossal Titan from Attack on Titan: End of the World Desmond from When People Take Anime Too Far Part 2 Miraak from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Dragonborn Sammael/Michael from Gabriel Dennis Nedry from Jurassic Park Alma Wade from F.E.A.R. 3 Captain Léon Rom from The Legend of Tarzan Napoleon from Animal Farm CLXV - CLXXVI CLXV King Richard III from Richard III Valak from The Conjuring 2 Grendel’s Mother from Beowulf Klunk from Secret Agent Clank Venger from Dungeons and Dragons Adolf Hitler from Kung Fury Alberich/Nobuyuki Sugou from Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment Sid from Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Frank Nitti and Alphonse “Al” Capone from The Untouchables CLXVI Thaddeus Bradley from Now You See Me The Shapeshifter from Faeries HIM from The Powerpuff Girls Citra from Far Cry 3 Thanatos from God of War: Ghost of Sparta Mr. Randall Ross from Regular Show: The Movie Frollo from The Secret of the Hunchback Zeus from Turbo Kid Walter Mabry from Now You See Me 2 CLXVII Gus from The Troop The Enchantress from Shovel Knight Oren Goodchild from ÆON Flux Bull Demon King from The Monkey King Nimueh from Merlin Honest from Akame ga Kill Peter Pan from Once Upon a Time Corrupted Essence from Shovel Knight: Plague of Shadows CLXVIII The Featherhead Sharpteeth from The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave Cesaire from Red Riding Hood Edmond Dantes/The Count of Monte Cristo from Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo Traloc from Tak and the Power of Juju Camilla the Vampire Queen from Lesbian Vampire Killers Emile Dufraisne from Splinter Cell: Double Agent The Cave from The Little Engine that Could Rowan North from Ghostbusters Otto Luger from The Adventurer: The Curse of the Midas Box CLXIX Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop, and Krang from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows Phone Guy from Five Nights at Freddy’s: The Musical Lucius from The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer Haytham E. Kenway from Assassin’s Creed 3 The Operative from Serenity Bryagh the Dragon from The Flight of Dragons The Monster/Demogorgon from Stranger Things CLXX Zanza from Xenoblade Chronicles Jasper from Steven Universe Count Grisham from The Scarecrow The Entity from It Follows Krall from Star Trek Beyond Snowball from The Secret Life of Pets Arnold Royalton from Speed Racer Mr. House from Fallout: New Vegas CLXXI Harold Keegan from F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Omar from Ride Along General Andrew Davies from Zoo Douche and Darren from Sausage Party Father Elijah from Fallout: New Vegas DLC Dead Money The Harvester/Alien Queen from Independence Day: Resurgence Willis Stryker/Diamondback from Luke Cage Harlan Wade/The Creep from F.E.A.R. 3 Antonio Pope from Ride Along 2 CLXXII Twin Masters from Hero 108 Cizer from Bad Cat Persephone from God of War: Chains of Olympus Michael “Mick” Taylor from Wolf Creek The Enchantress from Suicide Squad Mayor Shelbourne from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Rose Arvale, Mark Plowman, Cindy Richards, and Leland Schiller/The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from The Messengers En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse from X-Men: Apocalypse CLXXIII (Halloween Special) Silas Sinister from Return to Halloweentown Shaw from Open Season: Scared Silly Jimmy from Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy Mister Babadook from The Babadook Tom Martin from Scream Sammi Curr from Trick or Treat Lord Burroughs from Clock Tower 3 Warwick the Warlock from Spooky Buddies Jack O’Lantern from Bill & Mandy’s Jacked Up Halloween CLXXIV Ming the Merciless from Flash Gordon Perducas from Beauty and the Beast The Speaker from Gears of War 4 Mayor Scamboli from Pinocchio 3000 Giant Squid and the Cleveland Truck Drivers from Finding Dory Stuntman Mike from Death Proof Sal Marcano from Mafia III Felix from Red vs. Blue Emperor Nogo from Glitter Force CLXXV John Blackwell from The Secret Circle Golden Queen from Skylanders: Trap Team The Fleshlumpeater from The BFG Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde from Once Upon a Time King Dedede from Kirby Super Star Ultra Evelyn Morrison from Burying the Ex Zuleika from Joseph: King of Dreams CLXXVI Earl Danzinger, Caleb Warrens, and Minister Edwidge Owens from The Purge: Election Year Blaine DeBeers from iZombie Jergingha from The Wonderful 101 Hugh Neutron from Jimmy Neutron Happy Family Happy Hour Iracebeth of Crims/Red Queen from Alice Through the Looking Glass Ana from Rise of the Tomb Raider Kieran Wilcox from Scream The Director from The Cabin in the Woods Mecha Chocolate Guy from Rise of the Mecha Chocolate Guy Vaughn Du Clark from iZombie CLXXVIII - CLXXXVIII CLXXVII Ivy from Poison Ivy Raiden the Moon King from Kubo and the Two Strings Boss Cass from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan Bennett from Commando Professor Hugo Strange from Gotham Angra from God Hand Mr. Grasping from An American Tale: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Alicia Dufort from Antboy 3 CLXXVIII Gavin and the Meteor from Ice Age: Collision Course Vera Cosgrove from Dead Alive Loki from Almighty Thor Kaos from Skylanders: Imaginators The Thing from The Thing Hacker from Cyberchase Darkrai from Pokepark 2: Wonders Beyond CLXXIX Hunter J and Cyrus from Pokemon: Galactic Battles Mr. Barron from Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Drone from Alien: Isolation Colress and Ghetsis Harmonia from Pokemon Black and White: Adventures in Unova McKracken from Yo-Kai Watch Dane from The Final Lysandre from Pokemon XYZ CLXXX Kagetane Hiruko from Black Bullet Andreas from Eden Joseph Bertrand III from inFAMOUS 2 Ragnar Sturlusson from The Golden Compass Harlen J. Fontaine from L.A. Noire The One-eyed Commander from Maoyu Denahi from Brother Bear CLXXXI (Thanksgiving Special) Turkie from Thankskilling The Boogeyman from Boogeyman Violet from Kristy Eldridge Slump from Turkey Hollow Frankenturkey from Bone Chillers: Frankenturkey Richard Buckner from Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special Turkie from Thankskilling 3 CLXXXII Bill Williamson from Rampage 3: President Down Cyrus Crabb from Dinotopia Evil Flippy (Fliqpy) from Happy Tree Friends Rear Admiral Salen Kotch from Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Jhon Saint/Jigsaw from The Punisher Lizard from The Hills Have Eyes Dr. Bob from Klay World CLXXXIII X.A.N.A. from Code Lyoko Frank from Once Upon a Time in the West Shadow Broker from Mass Effect 2 - Lair of the Shadow Broker A.L.I.E. from The 100 Psycho Dad from McJuggerNuggets- Psycho Series Alien Queen from Aliens: Colonial Marines CLXXXIV Charles “Charlie” Rakes from Lawless Momoshiki Otsutsuki from Boruto: Naruto the Movie Dušan Nemec from Watch Dogs 2 Don from Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure Father Balder from Bayonetta Kazundo Gouda from Ghost in the Shell Queen Taramis from Conan the Destroyer The Stynes from Supernatural CLXXXV Andrew Scott/GR13 from Universal Soldier James Hook from The Pirate Fairy Jubileus from Bayonetta SuperMarioGlitchy3 from Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 99% Idiot Unalaq from The Legend of Korra Martin Keamy from Lost Set from Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Gunnar from Pathfinder S.E.T.H. from Universal Soldier: The Return CLXXXVI Burger King from Meet the McDonalds Eugene “The Plague” Belford from Hackers Hunter from Storks Sartana of the Dead from El Tigre Santana from Riddick The Auditor from Madness Combat 10 Conrad Bonaparte from Grimm CLXXXVII Tilkici from Battlefield 1 Cullen Crisp, Sr. from Kindergarten Cop Cruella de Vil from Once Upon a Time Gauron from Full Metal Panic! Vladis Grutas from Hannibal Rising Carnage from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Alpha from Men in Black: The Series Felix Faust from Constantine Roy Batty from Blade Runner CLXXXVIII Sir Lancelot from Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb Caesar from Ride to Hell: Retribution Velskud from Dragon Nest: Warrior’s Dawn Hugh Bathory from The Tomorrow People Yorgi from xXx Ardyn Izunia from Final Fantasy XV La Llorona from La Leyenda de la Llorona CLXXXIX - CXCIX CLXXXIX Captain Grubby Beard from The Jungle Bunch 2: The Great Treasure Quest Simon Phoenix from Demolition Man The Bittercold from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity Amon Goeth from Schindler’s List The Sea Dragon from My Friend Bernard Jed Wright from Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Tubal-Cain from Noah Evil Leafy from Battle for Dream Island No Heart from Care Bears CXC Alexander “Alex” Conklin from The Bourne Identity Robot Devil from Futurama Moon Bear King from Puppeteer Ward Abbott from The Bourne Supremacy Maximilian from Valkyria Chronicles Noah Vosen and Dr. Albert Hirsch from The Bourne Ultimatum Richard Carson from Capture the Flag Robert Dewey from Jason Bourne CXCI Astra from Supergirl Dr. Terminus from Pete’s Dragon Mom Jozee from Hero’s Quest Bloody Mary from InFAMOUS 2: Festival of Blood Mason Fuller from The Hunters Sir Claude from Blinky Bill the Movie Calder from Dead Rising 4 Gavin Magary from Pete’s Dragon CXCII Loptr/Aesir from Bayonetta 2 Buster from Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Doctor Conquest from Furby Island Ra from Stargate Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Lord Darkar from Winx Club Vicente Cortez from Hot Pursuit Lady Arkham/Vicki Vale from Batman: The Telltale Series CXCIII Bartholomew Bogue from The Magnificent Seven Zamasu and Goku Black from Dragon Ball Super Gabriel “Gabe” Lowan from Beauty and the Beast Mephiles the Dark from Sonic the Hedgehog King Amphitryon from The Legend of Hercules Dark Oak from Sonic X Father-Mother from Zeno Clash George Octavius Deckert from xXx: State of the Union Lord Nightmare from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! CXCIV Vincent Frollo from Frollo’s Cousins Frank Stockburn from The Ridiculous 6 Lord Marmoo from Kulipari: An Army of Frogs Haneul Frollo from Frollo’s Cousins Alistair Smythe from The Amazing Spider-Man Mallorie “Mal” Cobb from Inception Alan Yates from Cannibal Holocaust Fjorg Frollo from Frollo’s Cousins CXCV Lady Eboshi from Princess Mononoke Richard Bagg from National Lampoon’s Van Wilder Gregory’s Father from Behind Closed Doors Tony from Alpha and Omega Dean Charles Reardon from Van Wilder: Freshman Year CXCVI Donald Cunningham from The Glimmer Man Boss Cain from Jungle Master Ferris Boyle from Batman: Arkham Origins - Cold, Cold Heart Liam Cullen from Beauty and the Beast Shelly Linker from Cooties Gol and Maia Acheron from Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy King Einon from Dragonheart Charles Widmore from Lost CXCVII Mr. Grimm from How the Toys Saved Christmas Max Schreck from Batman Returns Ebenezer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol Snowy the Frostman from Snowy the Frostman King Awgwa from The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus North Wind from A Miser Brothers' Christmas Mr. Chew from The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper Aunt Edda from A Christmas Horror Story CXCVIII Rob from The Amazing World of Gumball Delilah Copperspoon from Dishonored 2 Blackhand from Warcraft Chef and Creek from Trolls Alexia Ashford from Resident Evil Code: Veronica X Controller X from Godzilla: Final Wars Robbie Rotten from Lazytown CXCIX Jack the Ripper from Assassin’s Creed Syndicate: Jack the Ripper Robert Ford from Westworld Alex Kralie from Marble Hornets Mal and May from The Wild Life Pristine Figg and Lickboot from Tom and Jerry: The Movie Captain Qwark from Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando Captain Frye from The Rock Dr. Miles Edwards/Dredd from Max Steel CC Incubus from Suicide Squad Leo Rand from Dead Rising: Endgame Norman Bates from Psycho The Cool Bomb from Adventure Planet Captain Barbaros from Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure Katz from Courage the Cowardly Dog Nidoking from Starters- Lavender Town: The Untold Story Paradox from Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time Shatuo from Detective Dee and the Mystery of the Phantom Flame John Wakefield from Harper’s Island Henry Dunn from Harper’s Island Lizard from The Amazing Spider-Man John Silver from Treasure Planet Pat-Bot 3000 and Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants 4-D The Ride! John Fitzgerald from The Revenant Jacob from Lost Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe Renegades Egg Brujo from Another Egg and a Chicken Movie Brewmaster from Oddworld: Abe’s Exoddus Lord Crumb from Bad Taste Chef Pierre from Cheetos: Chester Cheetos Goes Undercover Reverend Increase Mather from Salem Shalltear Bloodfallen from Overlord Helena Markos from Suspiria Adolf Hitler from Downfall Rassilon from Doctor Who Death Mwauthzyx from The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures 2: ASSimilation Reiko Tamura from Parasyte Sekto from Oddworld: Stranger’s Wrath Zachariah from Supernatural Reed Thimple/Benny Bogswaggle from The Country Bears Rameses from Exodus: Gods and Kings